


【授翻】Not My Merlin！（幼化，小甜饼）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: Arthur有很多东西都不愿意与人分享，尤其是Merlin。





	【授翻】Not My Merlin！（幼化，小甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not My Merlin!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016667) by [RuneOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak). 



       Arthur不太喜欢游戏室新来的这个男孩子，但是Morgana跟他说，直接告诉别人你不喜欢他是很不礼貌的，所以Arthur尽量用瞪视来传达自己的情绪。不过这个方法对那个男孩似乎没什么用。显然这个新来的男孩神经太大条了。

     “那我能不能玩一会那个玩具公交车？”  
     “不行，我想玩这个。”Arthur把玩具从男孩哀求的手掌中抢了过来。  
     “但是你明明在玩你的小铲子啊！”新来的男孩指着小铲子，刚刚Arthur因为忙着抢公交车而把它丢在了地上。  
     “我现在想玩玩具公交车了，” Arthur撅起了嘴。这不公平。仅仅因为他们的父亲是朋友，他就得跟这个男孩分享玩具吗？这都是他的玩具！  
     “那我现在可以玩小铲子吗？”那个男孩——Arthur刚刚想起他的名字叫Gwaine——又问道。  
     “不行！我两个都要！”Arthur把小铲子也抢了回来，然后把两个玩具都紧紧抱在怀里。Gwaine也冲着他撅起了嘴。正当他开口想说些什么的时候，玩具室的门开了。  
     “Hey Arthur！”Merlin朝里面瞄了一眼，“M'gana 说曲奇饼干烤好了，你现在可以下来啦。”Merlin说完，身影就消失在了门外。  
     “Hey，一个新朋友！”Gwaine尖叫出声，朝着门外跑去。“也许他可以跟我分享他的玩具。”Gwaine一边追着Merlin跑，一边这样说，Arthur全都听到了。  
       Arthur惊恐地张大嘴巴，他立刻把那些珍贵的玩具丢下，追着Gwaine跑了出去，大声喊着——“不行！不要带走我的Merlin！我现在就把玩具公交车给你玩！”


End file.
